Clickin'
by Pythia
Summary: PG for shounen, only first chapter is up, Schuldich threatens Brad after having trouble convincing him to go to bed with him...


Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
// means thoughts  
Ok, so the Weiß fanfic thing was borrowed from a friend of mine.  
  
Clickin'  
  
Brad was working with his computer. Typing. Typing. Clicking. Clicking. He was busy as usual, when suddenly, somebody came through the door. Braddy turned his head to see who it was. Schuldich. "Yo, Crawfie! What'cha doin'?" He said, pulling up a chair, and seating himself beside Brad. "You have eyes don't you?" Brad muttered, as he resumed typing. "Whoa! I never knew you wrote fanfics about the Weiß!!!" He exclaimed, watching as Braddy punched words on the keyboard. "And you're sooooooo good at it, too!!!" He said, wrapping his arms around the American's neck. "Please let go." Brad requested, almost TOO politely. "Awww… C'mon, Crawfie!!!" Schu whined, still clinging to the other's neck. "No", was the other's firm answer.   
"Would you rather I kiss you?"  
"Even worse."   
"Alright" He winked.  
"You WOULDN'T."  
Schuschu suddenly grabbed the back of Crawfie neck and pushed it towards his own, until their lips were just millimeters apart. Brad was struggling furiously, but Schu had a stable grip on him. Schuldich then pressed his lips firmly on Brad's.   
//You like this, don't ya?// Brad heard in his thoughts.  
//Yeah, right// He thought, sarcastically, while trying even harder to get out of Schu's vice grip.  
//I'm sure you do! I can read your thoughts remember?//  
//You flunked kindergarten. You CAN'T read//  
//You're such a big meanie//  
//You're a pervert.//  
//So?// Schu asked, pulling Crawfie's body closer to his.  
//DAMMIT, let go!!!//  
//Why? I'm having sooooooo much FUN!!!//  
Suddenly, Schuschu parted the kiss and let go of the very flustered Brad. "Did that feel GOOD?" He asked, while Crawford straightened his suit. "No," He said simply, fire in his eyes as he gazed at the German. "Really, now?" The redhead asked slyly, moving his hand, then pressing it against Crawford's erection. Braddy pulled away quickly, a blush ACTUALLY crawling up his cheeks. "Admit it. You liked that." He stated, moving closer to the American once more. He grinned, "I can tell. Its all in your head." Quickly the Schwarz leader blocked all his thoughts from the mind reader. "Mind your own thoughts, please," he hissed. Schuldich sighed, "Fine. It seems that you don't want to cooperate just yet." "That's alright with me, I'll be seeing you again anyway." He winked, then made his way towards the door. All of a sudden, he stopped, turned around then said, "If you really didn't like that, then, by now, you would hate me so much that you wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. But, that doesn't seem to be the case. You DON'T despise me, so that means that you DO like it, even if it's just a TINY bit. I PROMISE, that I will get you into my bed, soon." With that, he whirled around and strode out the door.   
  
Brad gulped, he wasn't usually afraid of Schuldich's threats, but right now, there was a sinking sensation that was ready to swallow him whole.  
***  
Brad, groaned, he was still kinda grumpy and pissed from what Schuldich had done the other day. What pissed him off even more was the fact that the sun had rudely awakened him with its incessant flashes of red light. He growled as another one of his miseries became aware to his sensitive ears; the loud blaring of the alarm clock. He uncharacteristically felt like screaming then. But before his brain could tell his mouth to execute the task, he felt something warm in the bed, beside him. He turned around to face the object, fearing the worst. It was the worst. Schuldich was lying next to him in bed, naked. Wondering how this could have happened, Brad scanned the room around him. The first thing he noticed was the fact that there were a LOT of empty beer and wine bottles scattered around on the floor.   
  
He felt the German next to him begin to stir. "Morning, Braddy..." he yawned, draping his arm across the other's chest. "What the..." Brad hissed, eyeing the redhead warily. "Don't you remember last night?" Schuldich asked, a mishevous smirk plastered on his sleepy-looking face. After a few minutes of confusion, the events of last night gradually dawned upon him.   
  
A few minutes of silence passed... Then  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Schuldich grinned happily, "I told you I'd get you into bed!"  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
